Code: Heroes
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell have stumbled on the group's secret of Lyoko, why does XANA want them dead? And why does Verity have a connection to Carthage? J/A U/Y O/? OC/OC (Up for being rebooted)
1. Welcome to Kadic

/Verity Clinton was standing outside of Kadic Academy, fresh off of the plane from the city of Baltimore/

"Wow" said Verity

/Verity turned her head, to see her best friend, Patrick Hartnell, grabbing his luggage/

"I can't believe we're here!" said Verity

"I know, its a lot better than it was back in the States" said Patrick

/Verity and Patrick looked around/

"Where do we go?" asked Verity

"I have an old friend here, we'll probably find him near food, or girls" said Patrick

/Verity nodded, and then her and Patrick started walking towards Kadic/

* * *

><p>Odd Della Robia was getting a candy bar from the vending machines when he saw a familiar face approach/

"Patrick!?" asked Odd

"Hey Odd!" said Patrick

/Odd and Patrick high fived/

"I haven't seen you since we were in Italy!" said Odd

"Yeah, I went to the U.S. for a while" said Patrick

"Huh, I guess I'll never understand you Americans" said Odd

/Odd looked at Verity/

"Who's the hot chick?" asked Odd

/Verity grabbed Odd's shirt collar, and looked him in the eyes/

"Never, call, me, a, hot chick!" said Verity

"Um, yes ma'am" said Odd with fear

/Verity let go of Odd's shirt collar/

"We got to go and get my schedule, see you later, Odd" said Patrick

"I'll introduce you to a few people at lunch, so you can branch out a little" said Odd

/Patrick and Verity nodded, and then started walking towards the admin building/

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later/

/The group was sitting at the lunchtable/

"So there's two new people here?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, one of them is an old friend of mine when he was studying in Italy" said Odd

"And they are both Americans?" asked Yumi

"Yeah" said Odd

/Odd saw Patrick an Verity walking in/

"Here they are now" said Odd

/Patrick and Verity sat down next to Odd/

"Hey Odd" said Patrick

"Hey" said Odd

/The group looked at Verity and Patrick/

"These people are, Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama" said Odd

"Hello" said Verity

"My name is Patrick Hartnell, and this is my friend Verity Clinton" said Patrick

"Nice to meet you two" said Aelita

"So this is Kadic? Its pretty nice, but its a little dull" said Verity

"You have no idea how right you are" lied Jeremie

"So who's your roommates?" asked Odd

"I'm rooming with, Jeremie, I think" said Patrick

"And I think I'm rooming with Aelita" said Verity

"Alright then, maybe we should-" said Jeremie

/Jeremie's laptop started to beep/

"What's with the annoying beeping?" asked Verity

/The group looked at each other, then back to Patrick and Verity/

"Its, uh, its homework" said Ulrich

"Homework? Then why did it-" said Patrick

"We'll see you guys later!" said Odd

/The group got out of their seats and ran out of the lunchroom, leaving Verity and Patrick with confusion/

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Verity

/Patrick shrugged/

"Should we go and find out?" asked Verity

"You read my mind" said Patrick

/Patrick and Verity got out of their seats, and started running after the group/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Exposed

/Patrick an Verity watched as the group climbed down into the manhole/

"A sewer grate?" asked Verity

"Yeah, I wonder where it leads?" said Patrick

/Verity shrugged, then her and Patrick ran to the manhole, they opened it and looked inside/

"Twenty bucks says that we're gonna get wet" said Patrick

"Ew" said Verity

/Verity and Patrick climbed down, just in time to see one of the group members turning around a corner/

"What the hell are they going to?" asked Verity

"Lets find out" said Patrick

/Verity and Patrick continued running/

* * *

><p>The group walked into the elevator/

"Huh" said Jeremie

"What's the matter?" asked Yumi

"Nothing, its just that I thought I saw someone behind us when we were in the sewers" said Jeremie

"Really?" asked Odd

"I- nah, I guess I'm going senile or something" said Jeremie

/The group shrugged as they started to head down into the server room, Verity and Patrick were on the ledge/

"An elevator?" asked Verity

"I don't understand, why would there even be a working elevator in a place like this?" asked Patrick

"I think this used to be a car factory or something like that" said Verity

/Patrick and Verity shrugged as they jumped to the ropes, they slid down and walked to the elevator/

"I wonder what's down there?" asked Verity

"Lets find out" said Patrick

/The two teens walked into the elevator/

* * *

><p>Jeremie was typing very fast on the keyboard, Yumi, and Ulrich were in the server room/

"Hurry Aelita!" said Jeremie

"Odd only has ten life points?!" asked Ulrich

"Yes!" said Jeremie

/Odd was devirtualized by a Krab/

"NO!" said Jeremie

"Tell Aelita to run!" said Yumi

"How is she supposed to- what the hell?" asked Jeremie

/The group turned to see Verity and Patrick walking out of the elevator/

"What the hell is this?!" asked Patrick

"Patrick?! Verity?! What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Ulrich

"I can ask you the same damn question!" said Verity

/The group looked at each other, then back to the two teens, just as Odd finished climbing up the ladder/

"Patrick?!" asked Odd

"What are you doing here?!" asked Patrick

"Guys? Do I have to remind you that Aelita is about to be killed?!" asked Jeremie

"How do you expect us to fix that? We've all been devirtualized!" said Ulrich

"Not all of us" said Jeremie

/The group looked at Verity and Patrick/

"No way" said Yumi

"They're the only two people we have for this!" said Jeremie

"For what?" asked Verity

/Ulrich and Odd grabbed Patrick an Verity's hands/

"Just be quiet, and follow us" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Odd started leading Verity and Patrick towards the ladder/

* * *

><p>Aelita was hiding behind a fallen tree trunk, she raised her head to see two Krabs heading towards her/

"Jeremie?!" asked Aelita

"We're sending help! Just run!" said Jeremie

/Aelita gasped as a laser flew past her head, she got up an tried to run, but only after thirty feet, she tripped on a rock/

"NO!" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked at a Hornet that was over her, she put a hand over her head and closed her eyes, but then she heard a loud bang, and saw the Hornet get killed/

"What?!" asked Aelita

/Aelita turned to see Verity, aiming a pistol at the Krabs/

"VERITY!?" asked Aelita

"Run!" shouted Verity

/Aelita got up to her feet, and then saw Patrick with a large Bazooka/

"DUCK!" shouted Patrick

/Aelita dropped to the ground, then Patrick shot a rocket at one of the Krabs, causing it to be destroyed/

"Get in the tower, Aelita!" said Jeremie

/Aelita stood up and ran as fast as she could, she didn't stop running until she got inside of the tower/

"I'm in!" said Aelita

/Aelita started floating to the top, after she arrived she walked to the screen and placed her hand on it, she grinned as she saw Code: LYOKO appear/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremie

"Return what?" asked Patrick

/Jeremie entered the codes, and then the white light engulfed them/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Explaining, and an attack

/Patrick and Verity went wide eyed as they looked around the lunchroom, then they turned their gazes towards the group/

"Explain! Now!" said Patrick

"You stumbled onto something that you really shouldn't have seen" said Yumi

"What is it?" asked Verity

"We're going to have to explain this to you, somewhere more private" said Ulrich

/Verity and Patrick looked at each other, then they looked back towards the group and nodded/

* * *

><p>The group walked into Jeremie's room, and locked the door behind them/

"What was all of that?" asked Verity

"Its a virtual world, called 'Lyoko'" said Aelita

"'Lyoko? It sounds-" said Patrick

"I know, it sounds Japanese" said Yumi

"How did you find it?" asked Verity

"I went in there about six months ago, looking for robot parts, and I stumbled on the server room" said Jeremie

"You've been doing that for six months?" asked Verity

"Yeah, and we just got Aelita out of it, about three weeks ago" said Odd

"What do you mean 'got out'?" asked Patrick

"I was stuck in there" said Aelita

"Alright, so where do we begin?" asked Verity

/The group looked surprised/

"Wow, that was easy" said Ulrich

"We're easy to convince" said Patrick

"Yeah, we're a team" said Verity

"Alright then, welcome aboard" said Jeremie

/Patrick and Verity nodded/

"So what now?" asked Odd

"We should-" said Aelita

/Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"What is that?" asked Patrick

"An alarm, it tells us when XANA attacks" said Ulrich

"XANA? Those robot things?" asked Patrick

"He's the thing we're fighting, and those 'robot things', are monsters he makes to fight us" said Yumi

"And he always launches an attack on the real world" said Ulrich

"I wonder what it is this time?" asked Aelita

/The group was startled as they saw Jeremie's door being kicked down/

"DIE!" snarled a specter

/The group backed up against a wall/

"Anyone have a plan?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, the window!" said Patrick

"That's crazy and stupid!" said Jeremie

"You got any better ideas?!" asked Verity

/Patrick looked at the specter/

"You guys run, I'll distract him" said Patrick

"Don't you dare!" said Verity

"I'll be fine, now run!" said Patrick

/Patrick tackled the specter as the group climbed out of the window/

"Gotcha asshole!" said Patrick

"DIE!" snarled the specter

/The specter kicked Patrick off of him, then they both got up and stared at each other/

"Bring it on" said Patrick

* * *

><p>The group was running, they finally stopped when they got to the manhole/

"That stupid idiot!" said Verity with anger

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner he'll be fine" said Aelita

/Verity nodded, and the group started climbing down into the sewers/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Robert and Amy

/Patrick was running down a hall with the specter still chasing him/

"Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me! BECAUSE I'M PATRICKMAN!" said Patrick

/Patrick laughed as the specter growled with anger/

* * *

><p>The group ran into the elevator/

"Tell me that he's going to be fine" said Verity

"Um, he's going to be fine" said Odd

"Good" said Verity

"Wow, it seems that you really like him if you're this worried" stated Yumi

"That idiot is my best friend, even if he sometimes has the IQ of a chipmunk" said Verity

"It looks like you, um, want to be friends with benefits" said Odd

/Verity looked at Odd with a frown/

"Are you usually like this?" asked Verity

"He always is" stated Yumi

/Verity shrugged as the group ran into the server room/

* * *

><p>Patrick ran around a corner, when he bumped into two people/

"OW! Where's the fire?" asked Robert

"You should follow me" said Patrick

"Why?" asked Amy

/Amy and Robert saw the specter come around the corner/

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" asked Amy

"For Christ sakes! Just follow me!" said Patrick

/Patrick grabbed Robert and Amy's hands, and then started running them towards the forest/

* * *

><p>Verity and Odd were standing back to back, shooting at several monsters/

"Where is everyone else?!" asked Verity

"I don't know! They're probably on the other side of the tower!" said Odd

"Just my fucking luck!" said Verity with anger

/Odd and Verity continued to hold out against the monsters, while the rest of the group was covering behind a fallen rock/

"Where's Verity and Odd?!" asked Yumi

"They are both on the other side of the tower! They're being swarmed!" said Jeremie

"Where in the hell is Patrick?!" asked Aelita

"He just texted me, he said that him and two others are running across the bridge!" said Jeremie

"Others?!" asked Yumi

"I don't know! I'll find out more when he gets here!" said Jeremie

* * *

><p>Patrick, Robert, and Amy ran to the ledge/

"What is this place?" asked Robert

"Its- Ugh, it'll take a while to explain, so I need you to just follow me" said Patrick

/The three teens slid down the ropes, and ran into the elevator/

"Is this thing safe?" asked Amy

"Would you rather let that thing kill you?" asked Patrick

/Amy and Robert saw Patrick pointing at the specter, who was looking at them from the ledge/

"Fair enough" said Amy

/Patrick pressed the down button, and the elevator started heading down/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Too close of a call

/Jeremie turned his chair as Patrick, Robert, and Amy walked out of the elevator/

"What is this place?!" asked Robert

"Who are these two?" asked Jeremie

/Amy frowned/

"My name is Amy Smith, and this is my older brother Robert. Now who are you and what is this place?!" asked Amy

/Jeremie groaned/

"I'll explain later! Just stay here and don't touch anything" said Jeremie

/Robert and Amy nodded as Patrick ran to the ladders/

* * *

><p>Aelita and Verity were still back to back/

"Jeremie, where the hell is Patrick?!" asked Verity

"He's coming!" said Jeremie

"Well tell him to hurry the hell up! I don't know how long we can last in here!" said Aelita

"He's coming! I don't know what else to tell you!" said Jeremie

/Verity and Aelita groaned as they saw several more monsters heading towards them/

"This is not going to end well!" said Verity

/Verity and Aelita looked at a Krab, then saw it get destroyed in an explosion/

"What the hell?" asked Verity

/Verity and Aelita looked to their left, and saw Patrick holding a Bazooka/

"I AM SO KEEPING THIS!" shouted Patrick with joy

"About time you showed up!" snapped Verity

"I got here as quick as I could!" said Patrick

"Did we forget about the rest of the monsters?!" asked Aelita

/Verity and Patrick looked at Aelita/

"Good" said Patrick

/The three teens looked at several monsters, Verity took out both of her pistols, Patrick reloaded his Bazooka, and Aelita made an energy ball/

* * *

><p>Robert and Amy were staring at Jeremie/

"So, what is this?" asked Amy

"I can't tell you, its not like you're going to remember it anyway" said Jeremie

"Try me" said Amy

/Jeremie had an unnoticeable annoyed look on his face/

"Its called Lyoko" said Jeremie

"What the hell is a Lyomo?" asked Robert

"He said Lyoko, numbnuts" said Amy

"Alright, what is it?" asked Robert

"Its a virtual world where-" said Jeremie

"Say no more, I'm not really a fan of computer games" said Robert

/Jeremie sighed, then continued looking at the monitor/

* * *

><p>Verity and Patrick were back to back as Aelita ran into the tower/

"She's in!" said Patrick

"Good" said Jeremie

/Verity and Patrick let themselves get devirtualized by several Hornets/

/Aelita floated up to the second platform, she walked to the monitor and put her hand on it, then grinned as Code: LYOKO was entered/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremie

/Robert and Amy had a confused look as a white light engulfed them/

* * *

><p>The group met in the lunchroom/

"So it was the two new kids?" asked Odd

"Yeah, Robert and Amy Smith" said Jeremie

"How did they find us?" asked Yumi

"I had to lead them to the factory, thanks to the Krabs that were chasing me" said Patrick

"Well in any case we need to be more careful, that was way too close of a call" said Jeremie

/The group nodded in agreement/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. We all have our reasons

/Three Weeks Later/

/Aelita and Verity were sitting on a bench/

"So, are you and Jeremie dating?" asked Verity

/Aelita lost the color in her face as she went wide eyed/

"Uh, what?" asked Aelita

"You and Jeremie, it seems like there's a spark there" stated Verity

"We're not dating, at least- no, never mind" said Aelita

"What do you mean, 'At least'? Do you like him?" asked Verity

/Aelita had a mixture of a shy and annoyed look on her face/

"Well what about you and Patrick?" asked Aelita

"What about us?" asked Verity

"Everyone in the group knows that you two like each other" said Aelita

/Verity blushed/

"We're just friends" said Verity

"For now" said Aelita

/Verity blushed deeper/

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Verity

"Sure" said Aelita

"Is Yumi and Ulrich dating?" asked Verity

/Aelita laughed/

"No, but we've been trying to set them up for a while now" said Aelita

"Really?" asked Verity

"Yeah, this one time we were in Lyoko, and I could have sworn that they nearly kissed" said Aelita

"Huh" said Verity

/The two girls heard the bell ring, then they got up and started walking to their classes/

* * *

><p>Patrick, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie were sitting in the lunchroom, then two familiar faces stood next to them/

"Hey, can we sit with you?" asked Amy

/The group looked at Robert and Amy/

"Uh, I guess so" said Odd

/The group glared at Odd as Robert and Amy sat in the booth/

"Thanks, we're new here and we wanted to branch out a little" said Robert

"Really? Where are you from?" asked Yumi

"We're both from Seattle, in the US" said Amy

"Seattle? Why are you here?" asked Ulrich

/Amy and Robert looked at each other, then looked back at the group/

"Um, we got to go" said Robert

/Robert and Amy got out of their seats, and ran out of the cafeteria/

"What was that all about?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know" said Patrick

"Does anyone know why they were sent here?" asked Yumi

"No" said Patrick

"Should we ask?" asked Ulrich

/The group looked thoughtful/

"I don't know, it seems a little like prying" said Jeremie

"We should still se if they're alright" stated Yumi

"I guess" said Patrick

/The group nodded in agreement, then got up and walked out of the lunchroom/

* * *

><p>Several Minutes Later/

/The group saw Amy and Robert sitting on a bench, Amy was sobbing slightly and Robert had a sad look on his face/

"Hey, are you guys alright?" asked Yumi

/Robert looked at the group/

"Y- You asked why we were sent here?" asked Robert

"Yeah" said Patrick

/Robert sighed/

"Our parents died in a car accident, and the only family we had was our uncle Jim" said Robert

"Oh my god" said Jeremie

"I'm so sorry" said Odd

"Me too" said Robert

"Hold on a minute, Jim is your uncle?!" asked Ulrich

/Amy laughed softly/

"Yeah, he is sadly" said Amy

"I didn't know he was an uncle" said Jeremie

"Me neither" said Ulrich

/The group looked back at Amy and Robert/

"Do you guys want to come and eat with us?" asked Yumi

"Really?" asked Amy

"Sure, you're new and it looks like you could use some friends" said Jeremie

/Robert and Amy smiled/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Always lock your handcuffs!

/The Next Day/

/The group, including Robert and Amy, all were sitting in Jeremie's room/

"-And I said, 'Just act like the Ghost, and go away!' Then the idiot ate the damn apple!" said Patrick

/The group shared a laugh/

"Who's the Ghost?" asked Yumi

"Some military guy, I really don't have a clue though" said Patrick

"I heard of him! He's the person who did a cyberattack in China!" said Verity

"Military guy?" asked Odd

"Yeah, there's an urban legend that him and some other guy are the ones who captured Saddam Hussein" said Patrick

"Is he American?" asked Ulrich

"I have no idea" said Patrick

"I heard that he died" said Robert

"Really?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, him and that other guy while in Iraq or somewhere over there" said Robert

"Other guy?" asked Aelita

"I think they called him, 'the Wolf', and it was some rogue US general who did it" said Robert

"Do you know how?" asked Odd

"I think it was a set up or something, a commander named Jimmy- uh, Jimmy something, was shot in the head, and they found the Ghost and the Wolf next to him, both looked like they were executed" said Robert

"How do you know this?" asked Odd

"I read a lot about military history" explained Robert

"Huh, weird" said Yumi

"I heard that they were only like, twelve, or something" said Odd

"Sure, like they would let twelve year olds into the military" said Ulrich sarcastically

"Did anyone ever find out his real name?" asked Odd

"No, the CIA made sure of that" said Patrick

"It sounds like a fake story" said Verity

"You may be right" said Amy

"Who says that the Ghost a guy? Why can't it be a girl?" asked Aelita

/The guys, except for Jeremie, all looked at each other and then started laughing, causing the girls to have an annoyed look/

"So how-" said Jeremie

/Jeremie was interrupted by his laptop beeping/

"What's up with your laptop?" asked Amy

"Uh, homework" lied Jeremie

/Robert and Amy stared at Jeremie/

"What kind of homework is-" said Amy

"Oh for Christ sakes! You all know that they're going to follow us again!" said Yumi

"What do you mean 'again'?" asked Amy

"You're probably right Yumi, they will follow us" said Jeremie

* * *

><p>Ten Minutes Later/

"Here's hoping they stay this time" said Odd

/Robert had a hand handcuffed to a bedpost, and Amy was in the same situation/

"Why are you doing this?!" asked Amy

"It's for your own good" said Verity

"How is this good?!" asked Robert

"You- ugh, I don't even want to explain it again" said Jeremie

"Lets just go and stop XANA" said Aelita

"What the fuck is a Xama?!" asked Amy

/The group ran out of the room, causing Robert and Amy to have angry looks plastered on their faces/

"What in the bloody hell are we going to do now?!" asked Amy

"Calm down! I got a pocket knife in my pocket" said Robert

"That'll take too long" said Amy

"Its either that, or I try and-" said Robert

/Robert noticed that he had _both_ of his hands in his lap, Amy went wide eyed when she realized she had both of hers in her lap/

"Did they seriously forget to lock the handcuffs?" asked Robert

"Apparently" said Amy

/Robert and Amy shrugged, then stood up/

"I wonder where they went?" asked Amy

"Lets find out" said Robert

/Amy nodded, then her and Robert ran out of the room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Number 11

/The group ran into the elevator and pressed the down button/

"I wonder what the attack is this time?" asked Odd

"I don't know" said Verity

/The group walked out of the elevator, then heard a metallic clank/

"What was that?" asked Patrick

/The group looked down, and saw an armed flashbang/

"Oh crap" said Yumi

/The flashbang went off, knocking the group unconscious/

* * *

><p>Robert and Amy ran into the forest/

"Do you know where they went?" asked Robert

"How in the hell am I supposed to know?" asked Amy

"Sheesh, you don't have to get snippy" said Robert

"Then don't ask stupid questions!" said Amy

/The brother and sister saw a manhole cover/

"Do you think they went in there?" asked Amy

"That's where I'd go" said Robert

/Amy nodded, and the two teens started running towards the manhole/

* * *

><p>Jeremie woke up to see a specter sitting in the chair/

"W- What the hell?" whispered Jeremie to himself

/Jeremie saw Aelita waking up next to him/

"Aelita? Are you okay?" asked Jeremie

"I think I am" said Aelita

/Jeremie tried to get up, but couldn't/

"I- I can't move!" said Jeremie

"Me neither!" said Aelita

/The specter looked at Jeremie and Aelita/

"So, you're awake? About time" said the specter

"What are you doing?!" asked Jeremie

"Something that should have been done a long time ago!" said the specter

/The specter typed in a code and pressed enter, then Jeremie and Aelita noticed the holomap glow red/

"Who are you?!" asked Aelita

/The specter grinned/

"Number 11" said the specter

* * *

><p>Amy and Robert ran into the elevator and pressed the down button/

"I hope that they're down here!" said Amy

/The two teens noticed the elevator door open, then they went wide eyed/

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" asked Robert

/Robert and Amy saw Number 11 aiming his hand at Aelita and Jeremie, electrical currents flowed from it/

"Get the hell away from our friends!" said Amy

/Number 11 laughed/

"Or what?" asked Number 11

"Or I'll kick your ass!" said Robert

"Robert! Don't-" said Jeremie

/Robert charged at Number 11, 11 laughed and knocked him out of the way/

"You pathetic Human, you always try the impossible" said Number 11

/Robert pulled out a combat knife/

"You're right" said Robert

/Robert threw the knife at Number 11, hitting him in between the eyes/

"I'm gonna cheat" said Robert

/Number 11 growled as he vanished, Amy helped up Robert and then they crouched next to Aelita and Jeremie/

"Where did he go?" asked Amy

"I think he's in Lyoko!" said Aelita

"WHAT?!" asked Jeremie

/Aelita pointed at the holomap, still glowing red/

"He entered a code! I- I don't know what he did!" said Jeremie

"What the hell is this place?!" asked Amy

"We don't have time to answer! I need you to help me get to that chair across the room" said Jeremie

"What's going on?" asked Robert

"XANA" said Jeremie through gritted teeth

"What about everyone else?" asked Amy

"Right now, all we have is you two along with Aelita" said Jeremie

"What are you-" said Amy

"LISTEN! We don't have time to explain! But we need your help!" said Aelita

/Robert and Amy helped Jeremie up, then started getting him towards the chair/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Welcome to Lyoko

(I am SO SORRY that it's taking me forever to update! I've been VERY busy!)

/Robert and Amy sat Jeremie down in the chair/

"I need you two to get Aelita downstairs" said Jeremie

"Alright" said Robert

"What about everyone else?" asked Amy

"They're still unconscious, so all we have is you two and Aelita" said Jeremie

"Hold on, what did he put in that thing?" asked Robert

/Jeremie typed in a few codes, than slowly went wide eyed/

"He's- He's destroying Lyoko!" said Jeremie

"WHAT?!" asked Aelita

"What the hell is a Lyomo?" asked Robert

/Jeremie groaned/

"Just please get Aelita downstairs! I'll explain more when you do!" said Jeremie

/Robert and Amy nodded, then ran to help Aelita up to her feet/

"What about all of your friends? They're still knocked out..." stated Amy

"You're going to have to help us with something" said Aelita

"Could you at least tell us what we have to do?" asked Amy

"Yes, just get me to the room downstairs" said Aelita

/Amy and Robert started leading Aelita to the ladder, they climbed down and looked at the scanners/

"What the hell is this?!" asked Robert

"No time to explain, just get inside" said Aelita

"Um, alright" said Amy

/Amy and Robert walked into separate scanners as Aelita went into the other one. Amy and Robert went wide eyed as the scanners closed/

"What the fuck!?" asked Robert

"Let us out!" said Amy

"Calm down, this is what it's supposed to do" said Jeremie

"What is it supposed to do?!" asked Amy

/Amy and Robert were virtualized a few seconds later/

* * *

><p>In the Ice Sector/

/Robert and Amy opened their eyes to see Aelita/

"Are you okay?" asked Aelita

/Robert and Amy went wide eyed and started to look at their surroundings/

"What the fuck is this?!" asked Amy

"Lyoko" said Aelita

/Robert and Amy got off the ground and looked at each other. Robert was wearing an outfit that resembled a Union soldier from the American civil war. And Amy was wearing an outfit that resembled Rikku's from Final Fantasy, but with long pants instead of shorts. Both Robert and Amy looked at Aelita with shock/

"What... The..." said Amy

"Look, I know that this must be a lot to take in, so just calm down and listen to me" said Aelita

/Robert and Amy looked at Aelita/

"This place is called Lyoko. I was trapped in here until about four weeks ago. Me, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, Verity, and Patrick are fighting a rogue AI called XANA. He attacks Earth from time to time by using the-" said Aelita

"OKAY! We get it! We'll help" said Robert

/Aelita looked at Robert with interest/

"Oh, um... Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy" said Aelita

"We're easy to convince" said Robert

"Wait a second. What happened to that person that attacked you all?" asked Amy

"He wasn't a person. XANA can make people to help in his attacks, they're called 'specters'" said Aelita

"So... Like ghosts?" asked Amy

"Right" said Aelita

"I don't believe in ghosts" said Robert

"And how did you get out of the handcuffs?" asked Jeremie

"They were unlocked" said Amy

/Jeremie groaned/

"Odd..." said Jeremie under his breath

"Okay, we need to get to the tower before Lyoko is destroyed" said Aelita

"You all need to hurry! It's already 56% destroyed!" said Jeremie

"Which direction are we going?" asked Aelita

"North" said Jeremie

/Amy, Robert, and Aelita, started running north/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	10. Ghosts and Wolves

/Robert, Amy, and Aelita, continued to run north/

"How is everyone doing?" asked Amy

"They're still unconscious..." said Jeremie

/The three teens noticed the ice was disappearing/

"Oh my god!" said Robert

"RUN!" said Aelita

/Robert, Amy, and Aelita, all started running north/

==In the Server Room==

/Jeremie was typing on his keyboard, when he felt something cold touch the side of his head/

"Don't do anything stupid..." said a voice

/Jeremie turned, and went wide eyed when he realized he was looking down the barrel of a gun/

"W- What the-" said Jeremie

"Jeremie!? Jeremie, what the hell is going on?!" asked Aelita

/Jeremie then felt massive pain on the back of his head, he realized he was hit with the butt end of another gun, then he passed out/

==In the Ice Sector==

"Jeremie?! Jeremie, answer me!" said Aelita

"Where the hell is the tower, thing?!" asked Robert

"Never mind that! Where's Number 11?!" asked Amy

/The teens saw the tower in the distance/

"There it is!" said Robert

/Aelita looked over her shoulder, and went wide eyed as she realized the ice was disappearing faster/

"Keep going!" said Aelita

/The three teens ran into the tower, just as the ice outside disappeared/

"Oh my god... What the hell just happened?" asked Amy

"I'm not sure... But we can't leave unless Jeremie comes back" said Aelita

/The three teens looked at each other with worry/

==In the Server Room==

/The group opened their eyes slowly, and went wide eyed as they saw two people with automatic weapons, looking at Jeremie and the holomap. The group saw that one of them had a balaclava that had a skull imprint on the face area/

"What the fuck? Who are these guys?" asked Verity

"They look like soldiers... What's the plan?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know..." said Yumi

/Patrick looked at Ulrich/

"I'll take the guy with the skull balaclava, you take his friend" said Patrick

"Patrick... Wait!" said Ulrich

/Patrick stood up and ran towards one of the soldiers, but the one with the skull balaclava turned around and hit Patrick with the butt end of a Colt M1911, causing Patrick to fall to the ground/

"PATRICK!" said Verity

/Patrick felt his nose, and then looked at his blood covered hand/

"You bastards! Leave him alone!" said Odd

/The group watched in horror as Patrick was grabbed and stood up, and had the pistol pointed at his face. The person took off his balaclava to look at him/

"Woah! This kids still got a little fire left in him!" said Chase

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I made Chase an antagonist for this story. I'm still not sure about Dylan being an antagonist, but for now, he is...<strong>


	11. They aren't civilians

/The group stared at Chase and Dylan, with a mixture of anger and fear/

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Verity

"Not important" said Chase

"Not important?! You're holding us hostage!" said Jeremie

"And you, are using a fucking supercomputer to commit cyber terrorism" said Dylan

"CYBER TERRORISM?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" asked Yumi

/Chase had an angry look on his face, he then aimed his pistol at Yumi/

"Shut up. Sit down. And relax. Otherwise, I'll have to put two bullets in your skull..." warned Chase

/Ulrich had an infuriated look on his face as Chase grinned/

"We might as well tell them who we are. It's not like they could do anything about it" said Dylan

"Good point" said Chase

/Chase and Dylan looked at the group/

"My name is Captain Chase Enheart, this is Sergeant Dylan Enheart. We-" said Chase

"You're related?" asked Odd

/Chase aimed his pistol and shot Odd in the leg, causing him to groan with pain, and the group to have an infuriated look on their faces/

"Don't interrupt me" said Chase

/Ulrich and Patrick started to help Odd fix his leg/

"As he was saying. We're here because you assholes are trying to fuck with Uncle Sam, we just wanted to make sure this wouldn't happen again" said Dylan

"We weren't doing it on purpose!" said Jeremie

"Oh yeah? How so?" asked Chase

/Jeremie pointed at the computer/

"We've been fighting an AI, called-" said Jeremie

"JEREMIE! Don't tell them!" said Patrick

"Last chance. Tell us about this AI, or you all get to keep a 45. in your heads" warned Chase

/Jeremie sighed/

"XANA. His name is, XANA..." said Jeremie

==In Lyoko==

/Robert, Amy, and Aelita were still sitting inside the tower/

"What the fuck is going on out there?" asked Amy, to herself

"I don't know, I heard a loud bang, and an argument" said Robert

"I'm starting to get a little worried..." said Amy

"Don't worry. Jeremie will get back sooner or later, and we can go home" said Aelita

/The three teens sighed, then gasped as the interior of the tower started turning black/

"Oh my god!" said Robert

/Aelita looked off the ledge of the platform, and grabbed Robert and Amy's arms/

"JUMP!" said Aelita

"WHAT?!" asked Amy/Robert with disbelief

/Aelita jumped off the ledge, dragging Robert and Amy with her/

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!" asked Amy

"Calm down! This'll send us to another sector!" said Aelita

/Aelita, Robert, and Amy, all landed on another platform, after a few moments/

==In the factory==

/Chase and Dylan stared at Jeremie with a questionable look/

"Bullshit" said Dylan

"It's true. And if we don't get Aelita out now, then she'll die!" said Jeremie

"I don't give a flying fuck about your girlfriend. All I want is for this 'Lyomo', thing to be shut down" said Chase

/Jeremie had an infuriated look. Chase and Dylan turned to face the group/

"So... Who dies first?" asked Chase

/Dylan looked at Chase with surprise/

"Woah, woah, wait. I thought we weren't going to kill them? I thought we were just threatening them..." said Dylan

"You thought?" asked Chase

/Dylan had an annoyed look on his face/

"Yes. These are civilians, for Christ sakes" said Dylan

/Chase made an angry face, and then shot Jeremie in the arm, causing him to fall to the ground, and groan with pain/

"These aren't civilians, they're terrorists who threaten the United States, and its allies" said Chase, firmly

"Chase!" said Dylan

/Dylan and Chase stared at each other with anger, that's when Patrick noticed that Chase's gun was loosely gripped in his hands/

"Dylan, let me put it this way. You follow the chain of command, and I'm ordering you to execute these terrorists! Is that understood, _Sergeant_?" asked Chase

/Dylan aimed his gun at Chase/

"What the hell are you aiming at?" asked Chase

"I'm not killing these people, _Captain_" said Dylan

/Patrick dashed to Chase, and tackled him to the ground/

"What the fuck?! Dylan! Help me!" asked Chase

/Dylan stood where he was, he holstered his gun as Patrick snatched Chase's pistol/

"Dylan! You traitor! I'm gonna kill you all!" said Chase

"No you're not" said Patrick

"You bastards are all gonna pay for threatening the USA..." warned Chase

/Patrick his Chase in the back of the head with the pistol, knocking him out/

"Night, night" said Patrick

/The group looked at Dylan/

"Why didn't you help him? Why didn't you kill us?" asked Yumi

"Why didn't you tackle me to the ground, like Chase?" asked Dylan

/Jeremie sat down in the computer chair as Dylan and the group stared at each other/

==In Lyoko==

/Amy, Aelita, and Robert, all stepped out of the tower and looked at the desert sector/

"Never. Ever. Do that again..." said Robert

/Aelita grinned/

"Guys? Guys, are you there?" asked Jeremie

/The teens went wide eyed/

"Jeremie?! What the hell happened?" asked Aelita

"These two soldiers, it's a long story" said Jeremie

"Well, the ice sector is destroyed..." said Robert

"I managed to finally delete the thing that was destroying the sectors, and I'm gonna start on fixing the ice sector" said Jeremie

"Can you get us out of here?" asked Amy

"Sure, I'll type in the codes" said Jeremie

/Jeremie typed in the codes, and the teens started devirtualizing/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	12. Fall of a Ghost

/Aelita climbed up the ladder and went into the server room. The first thing she noticed was Jeremie's bleeding arm/

"Oh my god!" said Aelita

/Aelita ran and grabbed Jeremie's arm as Robert and Amy entered the room/

"What happened?! Are you okay?" asked Aelita

"I'm fine. Captain Enheart, shot me" said Jeremie

"Captain Enheart?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie pointed at the unconscious person on the ground. Aelita looked at him, and then noticed another soldier looking back at her/

"Wait, who's the other person?" asked Aelita

/Dylan walked up to Aelita/

"Sergeant Dylan Enheart. Sorry about my brother shooting your boyfriend" said Dylan

/Jeremie and Aelita blushed as Robert and Amy walked to Odd and Patrick/

"He shot you in the leg?" asked Robert

"Yeah. But I think I'll be okay" said Odd

/Amy looked at Patrick/

"What happened to your face?" asked Amy

"That unconscious fuckhead broke my nose!" said Patrick

"Ouch" said Amy

/The group looked at Chase/

"What do we do with him?" asked Jeremie

"Maybe we can just dump him somewhere..." said Verity

"Then he'll come back" said Aelita

/Chase slowly opened his eyes, he realized the group was talking to each other/

"Stupid kids..." muttered Chase, to himself

/Chase slowly crawled towards the ladder/

"How did you even find us?" asked Ulrich

"The US and French governments saw Belpois trying to hack into their servers..." said Dylan

/Jeremie groaned in self-annoyance/

"Okay. But- um... They don't know about this place. Do they?" asked Aelita

"No. We had to follow you here" said Dylan

/The gang breathed a sigh of relief, as Robert picked up the skull balaclava/

"What's with the mask?" asked Robert

/Dylan snatched it out of Robert's hands, and put the mask in his pocket/

"It's my brother's... He's the Ghost" said Dylan

/Patrick, Yumi, Odd, Verity, Amy, Robert, and Ulrich went wide eyed/

"Captain Enheart is the Ghost? I thought he was dead?" asked Robert

"Well he isn't, and neither am I" said Dylan

"Wait... YOU were the Wolf?" asked Patrick

"Yep" said Dylan

"But, I heard that you, him, and some other guy were executed in Iraq?" asked Robert

"It's true, but we were set up and we lived. It was a cover story. But that 'other guy', my dad... He didn't make it..." said Dylan

/Dylan looked slightly saddened/

"He was your father?" asked Yumi

"Y- Yeah... But Chase was adopted" said Dylan

"Really? Who were his parents?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know. We looked for them, but we couldn't find any trace of them. But we did think he had a sister" said Dylan

"A sister? Who?" asked Aelita

"I don't know" said Dylan

/Jeremie looked at where Chase should be, then went wide eyed/

"Um... Where's Captain Enheart?" asked Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed/

"Oh..." said Odd

"CRAP!" said Yumi

/Patrick and Verity ran to the ladder, they entered the scanner room, just in time to see Chase enter a scanner/

"GET OUT OF THERE!" said Patrick

"You're gonna pay for threatening the United States..." warned Chase

/Chase grinned, then frowned as the scanner doors closed/

"That's not good" said Verity

/Patrick ran to the ladder and climber up/

"C- Chase went into Lyoko!" said Patrick

"WHAT?!" asked Jeremie

/The group crowded next to the computer/

==In the Desert Sector==

/Chase opened his eyes. He stood up and saw two people in front of him/

"What the fuck is this?!" asked Chase

"You're awake? Good..." said XANA

/XANA, and another person walked towards Chase/

"Who're you?" asked Chase

"I am XANA, and I'm here to help you bring glory to your country" said XANA

"I'm listening" said Chase, with interest

/XANA started walking around Chase/

"I know who you are. I've seen your work, and I must say that I'm impressed" said XANA

"Uh, thanks" said Chase

/XANA pointed at the individual/

"This is my top field commander. Number Eleven" said XANA

/Number Eleven nodded/

"What do you want?" asked Chase

"Power" said XANA

"And why should I help you?" asked Chase

"You're a smart person... And you should help me because I can give America it's forgotten glory again. I can make it the undisputed superpower it used to be" said XANA

/Chase looked thoughtful/

"So... If I help you, then you help my country?" asked Chase

"It's a promise" lied XANA

/XANA handed a chrome-plated M1911 towards Chase. He grabbed it with a grin/

"What would you have your Ghost do?" asked Chase

==In the Server Room==

/Dylan had a look that was a mixture of shock and rage/

"That- That son of a bitch!" said Dylan

"XANA..." said Ulrich, with anger

"I'm so sorry about your brother" said Yumi

/Dylan rubbed the side of his head/

"He's not my brother. Not anymore, and not for a long time. I finally realize now..." said Dylan

"What do we do, Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"I- I don't know... XANA has an AI and now he has a military legend" said Jeremie

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do" said Dylan

/Dylan pulled the balaclava out of his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, and then put it on/

"I'm gonna kill Chase Enheart" said Dylan

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	13. He'll be back

/The group stared at Dylan/

"You'd really do that? He's your brother..." said Odd

"Fuck him. He's helping that 'Xama', guy, right?" asked Dylan

"It's pronounced, 'XANA', and yes, he is helping him" said Jeremie

"Okay then. Show me where he went" said Dylan

/Jeremie nodded and typed. Then the screen showed a map of the desert sector/

"He's in there" said Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Dylan

"It's called, "_Lyoko_" said Aelita

"Whatever. Now how can I get to-" said Dylan

/The group then heard beeping noises. Dylan looked down at his communicator and went wide eyed with shock/

"GODDAMMIT!" shouted Dylan

"What's wrong?" asked Patrick

"I need to get back to base! They're gonna look for me and Chase if I don't!" said Dylan

/The group went wide eyed/

"You can't leave now! Captain Enheart is in there, and he's-" said Odd

"If I don't go, then all of the NATO and United States militaries is gonna go to this spot! Do you want that?" asked Dylan

"But what about your brother? We can't handle him by ourselves!" said Ulrich

"Look. I promise that I'll be back. But right now I got to make sure that you don't end up serving 25 to life, in Guantamino Bay" said Dylan

/The group looked at each other, and sighed/

"Where are you going?" asked Patrick

"North Africa. I'm hunting some FSB commandos and some rogue CIA agents" said Dylan

/The group looked at Dylan with interest/

"Why are you... You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know" said Verity

"Trust me. It's not worth asking about it" said Dylan

"When do you think that you'll be back?" asked Robert

"A couple of months, in the earliest" said Dylan

/The group sighed/

"Look. I'm really sorry. But you seem like good people, and I promise that once I'm done doing my thing, then I'll be back" said Dylan

"You're sure?" asked Amy

"Positive" said Dylan

/The group looked at each other, then looked at Dylan/

"Alright. But you need to be quick at whatever you're doing in North Africa" said Jeremie

"Gotcha. I'll see you guys again in a few months" said Dylan

/Dylan walked into the elevator. He pressed the up button, and waived as he went up. The group looked at each other/

"So... Now he's got Number Eleven, and Captain Enheart" stated Patrick

"Yeah, I don't like it either" said Aelita

/The group stood in a worrying silence/

"We should get back to Kadic. Before GI Jim starts looking for us..." said Yumi

"Yeah, that's a good idea" said Ulrich

"Wait. What about Odd, Patrick, and Jeremie? Won't people ask if they show up with bullet holes and a broken nose?" asked Amy

/The group went wide eyed/

"She's right. I'll do an RTTP trip" said Jeremie

"But... If we do that, then Dylan won't come back" said Amy

"Good point" said Patrick

"Can't we just send them into Lyoko, and it can fix their injuries?" asked Robert

/The group looked at each other/

==Eleven Minutes Later==

/Jeremie stepped out of his scanner, and took a big breath of air. He looked at the group/

"I. Am. NEVER. Going back in there" said Jeremie

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad..." said Verity

/Jeremie looked at Verity with wide eyes/

"I GOT RAN OVER BY A MEGATANK!" said Jeremie

/The group laughed (Jeremie frowned) as they walked to the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	14. Charles

/One Week Later/

/The group sat in the lunchroom, they saw a person walking towards them/

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit with you?" asked the person

"Uh... Sure. Go ahead" said Patrick

/The person took a chair, and sat next to the booth table/

"What's your name?" asked Jeremie

"Charles. Charles Ligget. I just got here from Australia" said Charles

/The group looked at Charles with interest/

"Australia?" asked Ulrich, with surprise

"Yep. I'm from the city of Sydney, but I did live in the outskirts of Canberra, for a while" said Charles

"Really? I heard that the city is beautiful" said Verity

/Charles looked at Verity with interest/

"I'm guessing by your accent that you're American?" asked Charles

"Actually, a few of us are American. Me, Patrick, Robert, and Amy" said Verity

/Charles chuckled/

"Nice to see others here that speak the language. Even if they're Yanks..." said Charles

"What's wrong with being a Yank?" asked Patrick

"Nothing. I was just saying..." said Charles

/Charles looked at Robert/

"And all of the others are not American?" asked Charles

"Nope" said Robert

/Charles looked at the rest of the group/

"I take it that you've never met an Australian before?" asked Charles

"Nope" said Ulrich

"So... You lived next to Germany?" asked Odd

/The group groaned. Charles had a questionable look/

"Austria's in Europe. Australia is a continent and country island" said Jeremie

/Odd had a surprised look. Then the bell rang/

"Well. It was great meeting all of you" said Charles

"Likewise" said Verity

/The group stood up, and went to their classes/

==Five Hours Later==

/The group met at the vending machines/

"I can't believe that I met a person from Australia!" said Aelita

"Same here. It's cool to meet a person from somewhere else" said Verity

/The group smiled. Then frowned as they heard Jeremie's laptop beep/

"XANA?" asked Ulrich

/Jeremie took out the laptop, and gasped/

"No. It's Captain Enheart" said Jeremie

/The group crowded around Jeremie. They saw Chase's face, looking at them/

"What do you want?" asked Yumi, smugly

/Chase laughed/

"I just want to show you something..." said Chase

/The group saw Chase pull out a cell phone/

"A cell phone? Really?" asked Verity

"What're you gonna do? Call us?" asked Odd, sarcastically

/Chase chuckled as he dialed a number. He then pressed 'enter'/

"You guys might want to duck..." said Chase

/The group had questionable looks on their faces. Then Patrick went wide eyed/

"GET DOWN!" shouted Patrick

/Patrick forced the group to the ground, then they all covered their ears as they heard the cafeteria explode. Ulrich looked at Chase with fury/

"You son of a bitch! You just bombed a school!" said Ulrich

"I know! IED's are amazing, aren't they?" asked Chase

/Chase laughed, as the group saw several people running to the cafeteria to look for survivors/

"You're gonna pay for this!" said Patrick, with anger

"I bet I will" said Chase

/Chase ended the connection, and the group looked at the cafeteria/

"We need to get over there! There could be survivors!" said Aelita

/The group then started running towards the cafeteria, they stopped when they saw Charles walking towards them. He was covered in blood/

"What the bloody hell just happened?!" asked Charles

"Are you okay?" asked Amy

"I'm fine! But there was a lot of people in the cafeteria today! We need to find them!" said Charles

/Yumi, Robert, and Jeremie dialed the emergency number, 999, as the group ran towards the cafeteria. They ran inside, and saw Sissi leaning against a wall

"Sissi!" shouted Ulrich

"U- Ulrich? What h- happened?" asked Sissi

/Sissi fell, but was caught by Amy/

"I'll get her out of here! Go and see if anyone else is alive" said Amy

/Amy led Sissi out of the cafeteria, as the group continued to look for survivors/

"It's alright... I got you" said Amy

==Two Hours Later==

/The group sat by the vending machines, and watched as police and EMT's were surveying the scene/

"He bombed a school... A soldier, bombed a school..." said Patrick

"He'll pay for this" said Yumi

/Jeremie heard his laptop beep/

"Don't even tell me that it's him" said Aelita

/Jeremie opened it, and was surprised to see Dylan's face/

"Dylan... Good to see you" said Jeremie

"I heard what happened. It was Chase... Wasn't it?" asked Dylan

"I'm afraid so" said Verity

/Dylan sighed/

"Well... I'm still in Africa, and I still have a lot of things to do here. But... Are you guys okay? Do you need me to come over there?" asked Dylan

"We're fine. And we can wait for you" said Ulrich

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you guys later" said Dylan

/Dylan ended the connection. Jeremie closed the laptop, just as the group noticed Charles walking towards them/

"Are you guys okay?" asked Charles

"Never better" said Robert

/Charles sat with the group/

"I still can't believe that someone would bomb a school" said Charles

"I know. It's just wrong" said Yumi

/Charles looked at Patrick/

"How's it going with XANA?" asked Charles

/The group went wide eyed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	15. The Space Shuttle

/The group stared at Charles, in shock/

"What?! How- WHAT?!" asked Patrick

/Charles smiled/

"How do I know about XANA? Well... I got an e-mail three days ago" said Charles

"From who?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know. All it said was, that it came from 'Ghost'" said Charles

/The group had a look of anger/

"Chase e-mailed you?! What did he say?!" asked Yumi

"The e-mail said all sorts of things... Weird things... Things about a 'virtual world', and stuff about 'an evil AI'... And it said to look for you guys" said Charles

"Did he tell anyone else?" asked Odd

"I don't know..." said Charles

/The group sighed/

"Well... It looks like we got problems" said Verity

"No shit" said Robert

/The group looked at Charles/

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Jeremie

"Depends on if it's a danger or not" said Charles

"It is" said Jeremie

/Charles looked thoughtful/

"What're you talking about?" asked Charles

/The group stood up/

"Just follow us" said Aelita

==Twenty Minutes Later==

/The group walked across the bridge, and into the factory/

"Let me get this straight. Everything in that e-mail was true?!" asked Charles

"Every last bit of it, I'm afraid" said Verity

"Wow..." said Charles

/The group slid down the ropes, and walked into the elevator/

"That e-mail said something about a guy named 'Dylan'. Who is he?" asked Charles

"Dylan is a friend of ours. He's in Africa right now" said Jeremie

"Why?" asked Charles

"He didn't say" said Jeremie

"Well... who's Chase?" asked Charles

"A guy who's helping XANA" said Ulrich

/Charles shrugged, then after the elevator doors opened, he gasped/

"Wow... Nice secret room you guys have here" said Charles

"We get that a lot" stated Yumi

/The group walked in. Charles walked to the holomap/

"What is all of this?" asked Charles

"This is the server room. And that is the holomap" said Verity

/Charles went wide eyed as Jeremie turned it on/

"What does all of this stuff do?!" asked Charles

"Beats me. Jeremie and Aelita are the ones who know what these things do" said Odd

/Charles looked at Jeremie and Aelita/

"I should report you people to the authorities..." said Charles

"I knew it! He-" said Patrick

"You didn't let me finish" said Charles

/The group looked at Charles, with interest/

"I was going to say that I should turn you in. But I won't" said Charles

"Why not?" asked Robert

"You guys seem to have it under control. I think. At least that's what the e-mail said..." said Charles

/Jeremie looked at Charles/

"This is something that I'll only ask once. If you say no, then we'll never speak about this place again, and I'll wipe your memory" said Jeremie

/Jeremie stepped closer to Charles/

"Do you want to help keep the world safe?" asked Jeremie

"Just tell me what to do" said Charles

/The group smiled/

"Alright then. Welcome aboard" said Jeremie

/Charles and Jeremie shook hands. They stopped when they heard the computer beep/

"XANA?" asked Odd

/Jeremie walked to the computer. He looked at the screen, and went wide eyed/

"Yep... But this time he's taken control over something" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Amy

/Jeremie typed in a few keys, and went wide eyed. The group looked at a video feed on the screen/

"Wait... Is that?" asked Patrick, to himself

"Yep..." said Yumi

"The Space Shuttle..." said Jeremie

"The Space Shuttle?" asked Charles

"The Space Shuttle!" said Jeremie

/The group ran to the ladder. Charles stood where he was with a confused look/

"Um... Where do I go?" asked Charles

/Jeremie pointed at the ladder/

"Okay, thanks" said Charles

/Charles ran to the ladder. He climbed down, and saw some of the group going into the scanners/

"What are those things?" asked Charles

"Scanners. They'll take us to Lyoko" said Aelita

/Charles looked puzzled/

"What's a 'Lyoro'?" asked Charles

/Verity grabbed Charles' hand, and led him into a scanner. She stepped out, and watched the doors close/

"What the hell is this?!" asked Charles

"Calm down. You'll see soon enough" said Verity

/Charles groaned/

"You've got to stop XANA. The Space Shuttle is on a targeted course with the factory" said Jeremie

"In French?" asked Odd

"It's gone kamikaze" said Jeremie

"Great..." said Patrick

/Charles heard Jeremie say a bunch of things, then, he felt like he was in freefall. He landed on his back, and was helped up by Ulrich/

"Thanks" said Charles

"Don't mention it" said Ulrich

/Charles went wide eyed when he noticed everyone wearing different outfits. He then had a shocked look as he saw what appeared to look like a virtual ice world/

"Welcome to Lyoko" said Yumi

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	16. Welcome Aboard

/Charles stared at the group, in shock/

"W- What... Who? What is- WHAT IS THIS!?" asked Charles

/The group chuckled/

"You're in Lyoko, right now" said Verity

"Lyoko? Is that some sort of Japanese thing?" asked Charles

/Yumi groaned, in annoyance/

"No..." said Yumi

/Charles looked at himself. He gasped when he saw what appeared to be a grey suit, a white shirt, and a black tie. He also realized he was wearing black sunglasses/

"What the-" said Charles

"Before you ask, the materialization program automatically chooses your weapons, and outfit, by looking at your personality" said Aelita

/Jeremie groaned, in annoyance/

"Can you guys please get to the tower? Preferably before the Space Shuttle turns me into a pancake?" asked Jeremie

"Right" said Amy

/The group then started running north/

"Where are we going?" asked Charles

"We're going to a place where we can stop the attack" said Ulrich

"Okay... But what is-" said Charles

/Charles was cut off, by being pushed. He fell, and went over the ledge/

"CHARLES!" shouted Yumi

/The group saw Charles was holding on to the ledge. They turned, and saw Chase and Number 11/

"Long time, no see!" said Chase

/The group had a look of anger. Patrick walked to the ledge, and helped Charles up/

"Thanks..." said Charles

"Don't mention it" said Patrick

/Patrick and Charles looked at Chase and Number 11. Chase looked at Charles, and grinned/

"Did you get my e-mail?" asked Chase

"Piss off, you crazy bastard" said Charles

/Chase chuckled. He then looked at Number 11/

"Eleven. devirtualize these idiots!" said Chase

/Chase laughed as he disappeared. The group then took out their weapons, and looked at 11/

"Great..." said Patrick

"DIE!" shouted Number 11

/Robert groaned/

"Just shut up" said Robert

/Robert took out a Mauser C96, aimed it at 11, and devirtualized him. The group, and even Jeremie, went wide eyed/

"Huh... that was easy" said Ulrich

"I thought it was under-dramatic" said Verity

/Robert grinned, as he holstered his pistol/

"Tell me about it..." said Robert

/Odd laughed/

"That's the best he could do?!" asked Odd

/Jeremie groaned/

"Guys. Space Shuttle. Hello?!" asked Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed/

"Oh, right... Sorry, Jer..." said Aelita

/The group started running again/

"I'm just going on record as saying, that Number Eleven is SUPER weak!" said Robert

"Yeah, XANA'll probably fix that" said Yumi

/The group then saw the tower, with several monsters guarding it.../

"Can't anything ever be easy?" asked Odd, with annoyance

"Chill out. We can handle this!" said Patrick

/Patrick grabbed his Bazooka, and aimed at a Megatank/

"I call dibs on the bowling ball..." said Patrick

/The rest of the group either took out, or activated, their weapons or powers/

"HEY! OVER HERE!" shouted Patrick

/The monsters looked at the group. Patrick then fired a rocket, which destroyed the Megatank. Patrick then had a look of joy/

"I LOVE THIS BAZOOKA!" shouted Patrick

/Odd looked at Patrick, as the group took cover behind a rock/

"You're a pyromaniac too?" asked Odd

"Whenever there's a massive explosion, I get happy!" said Patrick

"It's true, you should see him with his video games!" said Verity

/Amy grabbed her hologram pistol/

"How about we stop talking, and just start killing those things?" asked Amy

/The group nodded/

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie was typing as fast as he could, he then brought up a video feed, that showed the Space Shuttle, reentering the atmosphere/

"Uh... You guys might want to hurry..." said Jeremie

"We're going as fast as we can!" said Verity

/Jeremie heard a groan, and then a few more/

"Odd, Robert, and Amy have been devirtualized!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie looked at the ladder, and saw Odd, Robert, and Amy climbing up. They all then walked to Jeremie/

"How far away is the Shuttle?" asked Robert

"Less than a mile above us..." said Jeremie

"How long until it hits us?" asked Amy

/Jeremie typed, and then went wide eyed/

"In less than 60 seconds..." said Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed/

==With Aelita==

/Aelita ran into the tower, she panted, and then ran to the platform/

"I'm inside the tower!" said Aelita

"Hurry! You've got less than 20 seconds!" said Jeremie

/Aelita started floating to the top, as Amy and Robert hugged each other in the server room. Aelita then walked to the screen, put her hand on it, and grinned when she saw Code: LYOKO/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie entered the codes, just in time.../

==With Charles==

/The group was sitting in the lunchroom, enjoying the look of shock on Charles' face/

"Uh... Wow" said Charles

/The group laughed/

"That was the RTTP program, or 'Return To The Past'. We went a few hours back in time" said Aelita

/Charles then went wide eyed, and slack jawed/

"You people, are the absolute craziest bastards I have EVER met..." said Charles

/The group had questionable looks/

"BUT I LOVE IT!" said Charles

/Charles started laughing uncontrollably. The group, meanwhile, had looks of curiosity/

"So... you saw what we do. And do you want to help?" asked Jeremie

/Charles then looked thoughtful/

"Yep. It gets me something to help with" said Charles

/The group smiled/

"Alright then, welcome aboard" said Yumi

/Charles smiled/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	17. (Announcement for Readers)

**Dear readers of Code: Heroes...**

**I apologize to say this, but this story is officially canceled. I just can't find any time to update it, or even get new ideas for it. It's been almost an entire YEAR since I updated, let alone even tried to work on it! **

**However, I WILL revamp it, and remake the entire story. So don't think of this as a cancellation, just think of it as a renewal that will delete the crappy version of it now, and make a BETTER version of it later. ****I'm still stumped on when I can actually remake it, though. I have several other stories that are currently still active, but once they are done I will remake Code: Heroes. And it will keep all six of the OC's for the story, most of the plot, and the other things that make the story what it is. I promise. :)**

**Again, I am VERY sorry to all of the people who liked this story. But I swear it'll be even better than before. Trust me, Code: Heroes isn't dead. It's just being reborn. :)**

**See you all there! _-I heart Lyoko_**


End file.
